heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel Mystery Comics Vol 1 2
| Editor-in-Chief = Martin Goodman | CoverArtist1 = Chuck Mazoujian | Writer1_1 = Carl Burgos | Penciler1_1 = Carl Burgos | Inker1_1 = Carl Burgos | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = Carl Burgos | Editor1_1 = | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker2_1 = Paul Gustavson | Colourist2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Writer3_1 = Bill Everett | Penciler3_1 = Bill Everett | Inker3_1 = Bill Everett | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Bill Everett | Editor3_1 = | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Al Anders | Inker4_1 = Al Anders | Colourist4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Paul Lauretta | Inker5_1 = Paul Lauretta | Colourist5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Writer6_1 = David C. Cooke | Penciler6_1 = Chuck Mazoujian | Inker6_1 = Chuck Mazoujian | Colourist6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = Ben Thompson | Inker7_1 = Ben Thompson | Colourist7_1 = | Editor7_1 = | Quotation = | StoryTitle1 = The Human Torch | StoryTitle2 = The Angel | StoryTitle3 = The Sub-Mariner | StoryTitle4 = The Masked Raider | StoryTitle5 = American Ace | StoryTitle6 = Death-Bird Squadron | StoryTitle7 = Adventures of Ka-Zar the Great | Synopsis1 = | Synopsis2 = | Synopsis3 = | Synopsis4 = | Synopsis5 = | Synopsis6 = A short text story of the Angel and how he saved the citizens of Grybow, Poland from German bombers during World War II. | Synopsis7 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * * * Other Characters: * * * Locations: * ** ** ** ** ** * * ** ** Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** ** * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * * * * * Locations: * * * ** ** *** *** *** *** *** *** New York City sewer tunnels *** Unknown powerhouse | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * * * * * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** ** *** | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * * * Army of Castile D'or Locations: * ** ** * Islet in Vehicles: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Adversaries: * Locations: * ** Grybow | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * , the lion Adversaries: * , the ape Other Characters: * , the lioness * , the elephant * , the elephant * , a lion cub * , a lion cub * , a female ape * , the ape * , the buzzard Locations: * ** *** *** *** *** Items: * | Notes = * The Angel seems to have superhuman strength not typical for him in the text story Death-Bird Squadron. * The Masked Raider story depicts that Rawhide Range is in the Rocky Mountains but its real location is in Nevada. * Although American Ace is introduced in this story as "Perry Wade", he is shown in Marvel handbooks to be named "Perry Webb". * American Ace story is colored reprint of first six pages from "Origin of the American Ace" in . * The stories of this issue are reprinted in other comics and books, see references for more info.The 1st story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: ** - 7th story * The 2nd story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: ** - 8th story * The 3rd story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: ** - 9th story * The 4th story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: ** - 10th story * The 5th story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: ** - 11th story * The 7th story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: ** - 12th story | Trivia = | Recommended = | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Timely Comics | Links = * [http://www.comics.org/issue/580/ Marvel Mystery Comics #2 at the Grand Comics Database] }} References Category:World War II